


Traumwelten

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 100 Wort Traumwelten





	1. Staub in der Luft

Staub in der Luft, der Duft nach altem Papier ringsum. Sind zuhauf hier, die Bücher. Dicke Bände, dünne, große, kleine, gebundene, mit Leder ummantelte oder einfach mit Pappe. Verbergen zwischen ihren Deckeln unzählige Geschichten. Mit wispernden Stimmen raunen sie uns zu, erzählen uns von großen Abenteuern, noch größeren Gefühlen oder auch von den kleinen Dingen des Lebens, von Vergangenem, Gegenwärtigem, Zukünftigen oder gar von phantastischen Traumwelten. Eröffnen schillernde Welten, ein Tor aus der Realität. Zu gerne folgt man ihrem Ruf und taucht ein in ihre Welten, lässt sich entführen, lässt sich verführen. Eine Welt ohne Bücher kann es nicht geben.


	2. Bücher

Zwei Deckel, ein Rücken, aus Leder oder nicht. Alt oder jung. Abgestaubt oder blütenweiß. Unzählige Wörter auf tintenfleckigen Seiten. Haus der Geschichten. Heimat ferner Welten. Geschickte Erzähler. Geburtsstätte fabelhafter Träume. Wunschdenken vieler Kinder. Eine Flucht vor der Realität. Märchen, Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, Abenteuergeschichten, packende Krimis, herzerweichende Romanzen. Wispern mit magischen Stimmen, raunen leise verführherrische Worte. Begleiter auf Reisen, Begleiter im Alltag. Tröster in dunklen Stunden, Unerhalter an grauen Regentagen. Beschützer großer Geheimnisse, Hüter sagenhafter Schätze, Hüter des Andenkens längst vergangener Helden. Flüstern unzählige Geschichten allein für jene, für deren Ohren sie bestimmt sind. Zurecht gefürchtet sind die gefräßige Ungetüme mit Namen Leseratten.


	3. Geschichten

Geschichten sind eigenwillige Wesen, fast ebenso eigenwillig wie die Wörter, aus denen sie bestehen. Nicht zuletzt beugen sie sich gerade dem Schreiberling oder Erzähler nicht gern, entschlüpfen ihm immer wieder und tun, was ihnen beliebt. Nicht selten werden sie sogar…  _lebendig_ , wie es heißt. Und dann sind sie zu fürchten, denn ein sonderbares Eigenleben entwickeln sie. Schreckliche Ungetüme und tapfere Helden entschlüpfen ihnen und wirbeln alles durcheinander, versetzten jeden in helle Aufregung. Sie zu bändigen eine Kunst für sich, nur von wenigen  _wirklich_  beherrscht. Schlussendlich heißt es, sie einfach zu schreiben und nichts zu fürchten, ihnen furchtlos gegenüber zu treten.


	4. Quid Roma est?

Ja, was ist eigentlich Rom?

Rom ist das Licht. Rom ist der Schatten.

Rom ist die Welt.

Eroberer. Imperator. Verbesserer.

Glanz der Kultur. Geißel der Menschheit.

Großartige Philosophen, glanzvolle Feldherren. Grausige Spiele, blutige Rituale.

Rom besaß alles. Die Welt, die Kulturen, das Wissen. Die Römer beherrschten die Welt, nahmen sich alles, doch brachten den Willigen Kunst, Kultur, Fortschritt.

Rom hielt die Welt zusammen mit eiserner Faust.

Mit Blut begonnene Geschichte, der Brudermord des Romulus, aufgezogen von einer Wölfin. Und wie Wölfe fielen die Römer mit unterbitterlicher Kriegsmaschinerie über ihre Feinde her.

Licht und Schatten, Hand in Hand.

Quod Roma est.

 

Und weil ich Spaß hatte, hatte ich das damals auch noch ins Lateinische übersetzt.

 

**Was ist Rom?**

Quippe, proprius quid est Roma?

Lux est Roma. Roma est umbra.

Roma est mundus.

Expugnator. Imperator. Emendator.

Gloria culturae. Flagrum humanitatis.

Maximi philosophi, opulenti principes. Crudeles cirenses, cruenti ritus.

Roma omni habuit. Mundum, culturam, sapientiam. Romani imperaverunt mundum, sumpsit omnia, autem transtulerunt volentibus artem, culturam, profectum.

Historia cum sanguine coeperns, nex Romuli a fratre Remo, eductus a lupa. Utque lupi impetum fecerunt in hostes cum rigidis armis.

Lux et umbra, manus in manu.

Dies ist Rom.

 


	5. Sayuri

> Sie bemalt ihr Gesicht, um ihr Gesicht zu verstecken, ihre Augen sind tiefes Wasser. Eine Geisha ist eine Künstlerin der fließenden Welt. Sie tanzt, sie singt, sie unterhält dich. Der Rest bleibt verborgen, der Rest ist geheim.*

 

Mal erscheint sie in den Farben des Frühlings, mal tanzt sie einher wie eine zarte Schneeflocke, mal ist sie eine zarte Kirschblüte. Ein Lichtfunke in der Nacht, eine kleine Lampe, ein helllichtes Feuerwerk. Sie entführt dich in ihre Welt, gewährt nur einen kurzen Einblick, dann entschwebt sie dir. Wie ein Traum, als sei sie nie da gewesen, die Geisha, die Ehefrau der Nacht.

*Die Geisha (Film)


	6. Träume

Sie liegt auf ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, getragen von der raunenden Musik. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen, das Lächeln der Mona Lisa. Worte schweben durch ihr Zimmer, Gedanken, Bilder.

Sie ist weit weg von hier, nicht körperlich, doch geistig. Sie ist weit weg an einem anderen Ort, vielleicht einem besseren, nicht so trostlos wie dieser hier. Mehr Freude ist dort, mehr Farbe, mehr Licht. Mehr Leben.

Dort ist sie der Mensch, der sie in Wirklichkeit ist. Kein Druck, keine Pflichten. Freiheit, Grenzenlosigkeit, ihre Gesetze. Nichts zwingt sie, nichts treibt sie.

Sie will die Augen nicht öffnen, niemals.


	7. The Plan

Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen. Futter suchen. Feinden ausweichen. Spinnennetz, Vogel. Gefahren meiden. Wind weht, Blätter fallen, Regentropfen prasseln wie Geschosse herab.

Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen. Unermüdlich summt die Fliege ihren Weg, sucht ihren Pfad durch ihr kleines, scheinbar unbedeutendes Leben. Sie ist nur ein kleines Insekt in der unendlichen Weite der Welt.

Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen. Immer höher und höher. Die Unendlichkeit des Universums steht ihr offen, ihre Flügel tragen sie an jeden Ort. Ein großartiges Gefühl. Schwerelosigkeit. Grenzenlosigkeit. Immer höher und höher und höher!

Ein zischender Laut. Ein unmerkliches Blinken. Die Fliege ist in der Glühbirne verglüht. Unscheinbar und unbemerkt von allen.


End file.
